Space Face
Space Face is a two part Eddisode in the Eddsworld series. It was confirmed by Tom Ridgewell via his Twitter account on 13th February 2012, where he also teased the length of the script being 15 pages long, and the animation being split into two parts.[https://twitter.com/#!/thetomska/status/169037143891640320 Twitter / @thetomska: Just finished the script f ...] It is the first episode released posthumously after the death of Eddsworld creator Edd Gould, who passed away on the 25th of March due to leukaemia. Both Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves have stated that they would finish off the second half of the episode on behalf of Edd.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEvbOsr138 RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) - YouTube] The episode after this will have a western theme.Twitter update: @thetomska: Space Face P2 will be gues ... Space Face also happens to be the first ever episode not fully animated by Edd; because of his death, Edd was unable to finish it and only created the first 3 minutes. Because Paul replaced him as the full time animator, the rest of the Eddisode's animation had changed. In the pre-credits scene Edd is voiced by TimH. Plot The Eddisode starts with Edd handling the controls of a ship, which is heading directly towards Earth. Edd yells to Tom to get the engine working, however Tom is lying dead on a control panel. Edd is unsure what to do, as they go careering toward Earth. Matt yells his trademark "Not the face!" line as they head toward their doom, and the opening plays before we see what happens next. Ten hours prior to the crisis in space, Edd and Tom watch Matt mow the lawn intently, in the hopes that he'll do something stupid. He suddenly disappears, and the next thing Edd knows, Tom vanishes too. He looks up in the sky to find an alien space craft of sorts hovering above his house. Edd then appears inside of a giant pod. As he regains his bearings, Matt presses his face against the glass, completely freaking out, saying an alien species abducted them and that they may eat their brains when he gets zapped by a weapon from Tom, who thanks the alien for giving it to them. The alien reveals himself to be Commander Bai, and it turns out he is incredibly friendly: He even gives Edd and the others a tour of his ship. Commander Bai shows them his storage room, which is full of several pieces of advanced technology, such as a Normalizer gun, which makes Toms eyes normal, and a lazer gun, which burns off Tom's eyes once again, to his frustration. As he screams in pain (or from the realization that his eyes are gone again), Commander Bai leads them to a new room. Commander Bai shows the gang a room of desire, and shows people the things they want the most. Many copies of Matt then appear, which he states to be "beautiful." Edd's desire is apparently art, and he starts making creations, which come to life. He draws a butterfly and then a girl, which turned out bad. He draws a pair of prank glasses with a mustache, to disguise himself so the girl thinks that he is someone else and walks away. Edd then sees Tom surrounded with a Christmas tree and presents, and he thinks his desire is to celebrate Christmas, but it turns out his desire is to once again destroy Christmas. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire. Interestingly, we see a slightly sad looking moment from Commander Bai. Matt looks at a hologram of Commander Bai's home saying "What's this?" in which Commander Bai replies "Home...let's move on." Eventually, Edd and the others learn of the aliens and their lifestyle, and how they got in space. The aliens space craft energy stems off their good looks, but over the years, as they became older and more likely to drink alien booze, they became fatter and less attractive, losing energy in the process. They've been stuck in the vast space for years, and that is how they became what they are today. Edd wonders what that has to do with them, and Tom shows him out the window of the ship, where the backyard of Edds house is shown, where Matt did do something stupid after all, as he formed his face out of the lawns grass. Edd and Tom groan as they look at the face, which likely attracted the attention of the aliens. Part 1 ends with the words "to be continued", a message recognizing the video as a tribute to Edd Gould, and a message from Thomas Ridgewell, who hopes the viewers enjoyed part 1. Part 1 The first part is 4:35 long. It debuted at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012, and was uploaded to YouTube 6 days later.Vokle | TomSka is alright Space Face Part 1 and 2 are only around 5 minutes long because Tom stated that each episode is now going to be around 5 minutes. On 24th May 2012, Tom said in a Facebook update that they will not be premiering Space Face Part 1 at the MCM Expo the next day. Instead, there will be a script reading for the episode. On 1st June 2012, Ridgewell tweeted that he hoped to have the first part released the next day,Twitter update: @thetomska: WE'RE WORKING OUR DICKS OF ... with the Eddsworld Twitter account tweeting an image of the animation.Twitter update: @eddsworld: Tomorrow? Paul confirmed on his Twitter that they were working on the Newgrounds version of the episode on June 4, 2012. @Stamatia9: why does there need to be another version of it for new grounds instead of loading the same animation from YouTube? Video Part 2 Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves will not be animating Space Face part 2 by themselves; it will be a collaborative video, as that was what Gould wanted if he knew he was going to die, as Ridgewell explained. A small selection of 5 - 6 animators will be working on it, including: Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin). The second part is also planned to be possibly 4 - 5 minutes in length because the previous first section was 4:35. On June 6th, Paul showed a storyboard picture from Space Face Part 2 On that same day, Paul tweeted that he would only be doing the storyboard, but that the next Eddisode he would be animating. Tom said Part 2 might come out a few weeks after the fundraiser (around September 1st). Gallery Part 1 Edd crashing the spaceship.png|Edd trying to control the ship tomdeadspaceface.jpg|Tom's dead....again. eddsworldspacefacelogo.jpg Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Bried cameo appearance during the intro hesdoingsomethingstupid.jpg|"He's doing something stupid again, isn't he?" eddsworld space face screenshot.jpg|Matt vanishes eddgotthebeartraps.PNG|The bear traps are still on the roof... eddsworld space face matt dies.jpg eddsworld alien species.jpg|New Alien Species tomzapsmatt.jpg|"Thank you." tomwitheyesspaceface.jpg|Tom with eyes screamingtom.png|Tom screaming in pain roomofdesire.jpg|The room of desire mattsdesire.jpg|"They're so beautiful!" eddsdipleased.jpg eddsgorgeousdrawing.jpg|Edds drawing turned out terribly tomsevilsmirk.jpg|Tom's mischevious grin spacefacehome.jpg tomsstuckontheceiling.jpg|Tom's hair Steve stuck in ceiling Screen Shot 2012-06-02 at 2.09.43 AM.png|An image tweeted by Thomas Ridgewell.Twitter update: @thetomska: SPAAAAAACE FAAAAAAAAAAAACE ... Commanderbisad.jpg|Commander Bi's touching story Edd and Tom are not amused.png|Edd and Tom are disappointed again in Matt Matt has the vanity.png|Matt made his face out of the lawn Animation Comparison.png|A comparison between Edd's animation style and Paul's animation style. Trivia *After the title sequence of the Eddisode Tom's trousers are dark blue but change to black at 1:04, and are black in the intro video. *when Edd sees the spaceship you can see bear traps on the roof, from Zanta Claws *At 3:00, The inside of Edd's ear changes for the remainder of the eddisode. *When Edd and Tom look out the window and see Matt's face on the lawn, the front of the lawnmower should have been facing the fence, not the back *This is the second time that Tom has been shot in the eyes with a lazer, the first time was in Zanta Claws II *During the flashback, a cat in a space suit is seen out the window, referencing the spacecats from MovieMakers *At 2:58 if you look very closely you see that the light turned off over Edd, probably because he didn't animate the rest of the episode. **However, Paul may have animated from the moment the Helm is seen, given that the alien with a rectangle eyebrow shows up before the light goes out. Also, the light flickers out ratherthan turn off suddenly, like it would if Paul simply forgot to draw it. *Paul holding a lazer gun and a dead Hellucard holding a sign saying 'Ey Head' can be seen in spacesuits during the opening credits *It seems the animation style in this episode has been changed at somewhere near 2:56 *This is the last episode that's animated by Edd and the first episode that's animated by Paul *This is the first Eddisode to be set in Space *One of the aliens has a eyebrow just like Paul *First eddisode TimH is voicing Edd. *Second episode where Tom burns a christmas tree, the first time was Zanta Claws III *The beginning of the video seems to foreshadow a critical moment in the Eddisode, as Edd and Matt are handling an out of control spaceship, and Tom is dead (although if it's a permanent is yet to be seen) *Tom's eyes appear once again *In the storage room there is many references to other media, such as: **The portal gun and companion cube from Portal **The heads of C3PO and R2D2 aolng with Han Solo costume and pistol from Star Wars **The head of a Dalek, the tenth doctor's hand and the ninth and eleventh doctor's sonic screwdrivers from Doctor Who **The Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones **The book "How to cook for forty people" from The Simpsons **The Cooker that lives on the moon from Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out **A red uniform with a hole burnt through it from Star Trek **A Space suit and a Tension Sheet from Red Dwarf '' **A picture frame with "Klattu Verata Nikto" written on it from ''The Evil Dead series, ''and is also on Tord's grave in Zombeh Attack 2 **A pile of Kryptonite from ''Superman **A book with "DON'T PANIC" written on the cover from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy **The head of Twiki from Buck Rodgers in the 25th Centuary '' **An identity disc from "Tron" **Jason Voorhees mask from ''Jason X **A Magic 8 Ball **A sign saying Section 51, parodying Area 51 **A Basketball, which may be referencing to the movie "Space Jam". **A Tomee Bear **A box of Moon Boots **A Ghostbusters jumpsuit. *At 3:26 if you look at the right side of the video you can see a white line. This is because the background wasn't covering that area. * If you pause at 3:05, you can see that Matt's eyes have elevated up to his hair. ** You can also see that Edd's eyes have elevated up to his hair, only they aren't colo(u)red in. *When in the garden, Edd and Tom and drinking Coke and Smirnoff, their signature drinks * UkinoJoe voiced the character who crashes into the Sun.Twitter update: @joethegran: And if you did see it, I d ... * Revealed in Thomas Ridgewell's Vlog video, Edd was voiced by Tim Hautekiet at the beginning of the video when he yells for Tom to get the engine working. * In Dudette Next Door, the backyard had a pool while this episode didn't. * It was revealed by Thomas Ridgewell that Tim Hautekiet voiced Edd at the beginning of the animation. References Category:Episodes